


The Beast Inside

by thecattydddy



Series: The Symbols Series [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Superstuck, but dave and dirks powers were based off of him, okay so its not actually dave sprite, so like, sue me, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecattydddy/pseuds/thecattydddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of monsters and madness, there are those that dedicate their lives to save us. There are heroes. The Striders aren’t heroes. They were experiments gone wrong, but that doesn’t them from making the best of a bad situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Dirk kicked the dirt off his shoes, closing the apartment door behind him. Work was always something he despised, mostly because it was the exact opposite of all his interests. He would love nothing more than to sit around and build robots and make pornos using his puppets. Instead he had to go visit his agent and discuss possible gigs for him to DJ in the morning, he then had to visit decided gigs, talk to his employers and then some nights he had showings. It was a wonder he got any sleep at all.

Dirk's younger brother, Dave, was sitting on the futon, reading a comic book. Dirk snatched it out of his hands and looked it over.

“Are you seriously reading this shit?” Dirk demanded, giving Dave a hard look.

“Yeah, man,” Dave snatched it back, flipping it closed and holding up the cover, “The Heir is a real life super hero. You're just jealous that you aren't.”

“ _Egbert_ had one fluke event where he played a vigilante and the media blew it way out of proportion before he could correct them,” Dirk replied, “In an interview, he said he _lost_ a dear friend in order to get so powerful. Basically, he killed him. Does that sound like a hero to you?”

“Whatever, Bro,” Dave went back to his comic, “He's still cooler than your sorry ass.”

“None of those comic strips actually happened, I want you to know,” Dirk added.

“Shut up.”

Dirk shuffled past Dave into the hallway, heading into the bathroom. When he returned, Dave was shuffling around all the puppets stuffed into the fridge to try and find some apple juice. Dirk peered over the futon at his comic book, picking it up and flipping through the detailed images of the Heir blasting waves of wind and swinging a hammer far too accurately. He paused at one dog-eared page and smirk.

“Oh,” Dirk said, holding in a laugh, holding out the picture of the scandalously clad couple going at it, “Well, now I get why you like it so much.”

“Wha... Hey!” Dave slammed his juice on the counter and grabbed for the comic, “Gimme that!”

“How this dweeb ever got a girl in the first place, though,” Dirk moved it out of Dave's reach, inspecting the picture further.

“Give it back, Dirk!” Dave demanded, reaching for it and only getting a hand in his face.

“Now, are you reading it for the woman or are you batting for the other side, huh?” Dirk joked.

“Oh my god, shut _up_ ,” Dave hissed, punching him in the gut. Dirk doubled over a little and Dave was able to grab the comic, but the smirk never left Dirk's face.

“Aw. That's adorable, Davey,” he chuckled, “You've got a little girl crush on the guy...”

“Fuck you,” Dave stormed off, retreating to his bedroom. Dirk just laughed and drank the rest of his juice.


	2. Flightless

Dave turned the page over, inspecting all the small print on the back. It was supposed to be a very risky procedure and, quite frankly, not quite legal but the results could be exactly the thing Dave was hoping for. That final piece that would make him hero worth. It would make him like his idol, the Heir.

It would make him like his brother.

Tucking the pamphet away, Dave pulled his jacket on, heading towards the exit.

“Where are you going at this hour?” Dirk called from the couch, pausing his videogame to shoot Dave a suspicious look.

“To go fuck a hot bitch,” Dave returned, sarcastically.

“Well, damn,” Dirk smirked, “Just stay out of trouble, 'kay? You're a little shit when people don't keep an eye on you.”

“Whatever,” Dave slammed the door behind him, going off into the night. Dirk waited a few moments before putting on his own jacket, following after him. The kid may be eighteen, but Dirk wasn't about to let him sneak out without a reasonable explanation. Staying in the shadows, quietly following Dave, he found himself in the allies of the residential buildings of downtown – Never a good sign. Dave stopped at the back door of one of them, knocking on the door. It was barely opened and Dirk assumed a few words were exchanged before it was opened to reveal an older man, who took a paper Dave handed him and grinned, offering the doorway to him. Dave went inside and disappeared as the door was shut. Dirk, concerned for his baby brother's well being, went up to the door, picking the lock and popping the chain off the wall as silently as he could, which really wasn't that silent at all, but he was just thankful no one came running.

The hallway he found himself in was dark and ominous. Green lights emitted from one of the doors leading down a staircase and Dirk considered this his best bet. He was just at the bottom of the stairs, crouching, when he began to hear voices, one of which he recognised.

“So, how exactly is this gonna work, Doc?” Dave wondered.

“Just this,” The Doctor held up a syringe after he strapped Dave down, “And then when you awake again the procedure will be completed.”

“Great,” Dave rested his head back, “Hit me up, Doc.”

“Not so fast,” Dirk spoke up, jumping from his hiding spot.

“Dirk!” Dave stared, surprised.

“Didn't think I'd find out, eh?” Dirk glared, “You're so dead when we get home.”

“Oh, hello,” the Doctor smirked, once he recovered from Dirk's sudden appearance, “I didn't see you there. How nice of you to join us.” A presence appeared behind him and he turned just in time to see a large, buff looking man before the Doctor spoke.

“Get him Biscuits.” And then it went dark.


End file.
